The new integrant
by cojalparedesdianacarolina
Summary: When the Kratts brothers go in a new adventure, a new girl aperears ¿is she the new intergrant or only a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Los hermanos Kratt estaban en una nueva aventura: buscar una nueva especie de zorros en Europa.

"Estoy cansado" dice Chris

"Vamos, estamos cerca" respondió Martin

Al llegar, una chica de cabello azul, con los ojos de su mismo color que su cabello, con el polo celeste, una pantaloneta y zapatos negros apareció muy detrás de ellos. Se quedó escondida en un árbol. Cuando Chris se prepara para tomar su cámara para tomar las fotos, vio a la chica muy escondida. Muy asustado, llamó a Martin y este lo escucha. Al ver a la chica, pensaba que era una cómplice de uno de los villanos.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto

"Yo no quiero hacerles daño solo quiero encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche" respondió ella.

"Bueno, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Chris

"Soy Don, pero mi verdadero nombre es Hikari" Respondió

Ambos quedaron muy asombrados, pero ellos se preguntaban si podría ayudarla, por lo que tomaron un acuerdo

"De acuerdo, puedes venir con nosotros, conocemos un lugar donde puedas pasar la noche" dijo Martin

"Gracias" dice Don


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando Don llega hacia el lugar donde los hermanos Kratt la indicaron. Era la nave Tortuga. Al llegar hacia allá, Aviva ve a la chica nueva y por ello se enoja.

"¿¡Quién es ella?! Grita

"Es una chica, se perdió en el camino. Va a pasar la noche con nosotros. No te preocupes se irá mañana cuando encontremos a su familia" dice Chris

"Esta bien, puede quedarse; pero no estará cómoda mucho tiempo" respondió Aviva

"No te preocupes" dijo Martin

Cuando Don ingresó, vio que la nave era hermosa por dentro y por fuera

"¿Lo hicieron?, es muy hermoso" dice

Gracias decia Aviva

Martin llevó a Don a una hamaca de color celeste, del mismo color que su polo.

"descansa, mañana encontraremos a tu familia" dijo

Ok respondió Hikari


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

A la hora de dormir, Don se levanta y llama a Aaron, su hermano mayor

"Aaron, Aaron soy yo" dijo Don

"Me alegro que estes bien; pero, ¿donde estas? pregunta Aaron

Estoy en una nave con un grupo de chicos. Les dire por donde vivo dijo

"Bueno, pero que sea rapido" respondió

Ok; pero solo una cosa mas: ¿Sabes si mi hermano menor está ahi?

"¿Quién?¿Satoshi? pregunto Aaron

Sí, el dijo Don

No, no lo sé respondió Aaron

"Espero que lo he haya pasado nada" dijo Don

"él está bien. EL es fuerte" respondió Aaron

Bueno, ya me tengo que irme, no quiero que nadie de esta nave sepa que eres mi hermano y de mi familia dice Don

"No te preocupes" respondió Aaron

"Gracias, bye"

Y al final Aaron se desconectó. Aviva se despertó y sin querer vio que Don se despertó también; pero se va a su hamaca. Aviva cree que Don oculta algo y desea averiguarlo


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Don despierta muy temprano como a las 4 de la mañana, escribe algo en su diario:

"_Al darme cuenta que este puede ser el momento que yo esté dejando por siempre mis recuerdos en el pasado y prepararme lo que me da en el futuro, ahora en adelante prefiero no recordar a mi familia y estar con los que yo más quiero"_

__Al final, cierra su diario y lo esconde debajo de su almohada

A las 8 de la mañana se despiertan todos. Aviva ve en el lugar en donde dejó su diario. Al encontrarlo, vio que había escrito cosas bellas sobre la naturaleza, los animales, de todo. Cuando va para empacar sus cosas, ve a Aviva con su diario en sus manos. Don se enoja mucho al ver que está tocando algo que es personal

"¿Qué haces con mi diario?" preguntó Don

"ehhhhh, solo estaba viendolo, no lo leí" dijo Aviva

"Bueno; pero debes recordar que los diarios son personales, solo deben tener la personas que lo poseen, no otras que lo desean chimosearlo" decía Don

"Ten, igual ya te vas no es cierto" dice ella

"Bueno la verdad, es que mi hogar me abandonó y ya no quiere que regrese" dice Don para que se quede más junto con Martin

"AHHHH, por eso quieres vivir con nosotros" dice Aviva

"Si" dice Don

"Bueno te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, al final eres una nueva tripulante" dice Aviva

"¿En serio? Gracias" dice Don

Al salir de la habitación, Aviva habla con los chicos diciendo que Don será ahora la nueva tripulante de los hermanos Kratt

"Suena excelente"dijo Chris

"Don se quedará con nosotros, que sorpresa" dijo Martin

Al final Don es la nueva integrante de los hermanos Kratt...por ahora


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Don estaba ordenando los libros de la nave Tortuga por lo que Martin decide ayudarla para que asi no se pueda aburrirse. Justo en esa noche, Zach aparece en medio de la nada para robar algunos inventos de Aviva, hasta que Chris lo ve y trata de atraparlo, hasta que un ser, parecido a un pony pero más grande y muy negro con un cuerno lleno de huecos con alas rotas apareció en su detrás y lo golpea muy furte hasta que Chris se quesó desmayado. La pony negra, conocida como también Reina de los Simuladores, se lleva a Chris hacia la nave de Zach. Ella le habla a Zach: "Tenemos a uno de los hermanos, asi que no hay problema que le dejemos una nota como amenaza de muerte". Zach aceptó con una sonrisa malevosa. Al marcharse, justo a las 4:30 am, Don se levanta para lavarse las manos cuando ve la carta. Llena de terror, llama a Martin diciendo: "¡MARTIN!, Chris fue secuestrado por un tipo llamado Zach junto con una complice". Martin se despierta y llama desde fuera de Totuga: "¡ZACH!, por donde quieras que estes, te atrapare"; pero tambien respondió con tristeza:"Chris, mi hermano pequeño, cuando te encuentre, te mantendre protegido siempre".


	6. Chapter 6

Después de unas horas de la desparicion de Chris, Don, Martin yel resto del equipo van en busca del hermano menor. Cuando llegaron a la mansion de Zach, Don ingresa silencioamente para asi no ser detectada por las maquinas de Zach. Cuando de pronto ve a Chris tendido en el suelo, parecía que no puede ni levantarse. Don sopecha que Zach lo inyectara un veneno muy poderoso que puede matar a una persona. Se llama la flor de la muerte, es una flor que contiene una sustancia llamada Nytemitius que puede conducir a la persona hacia una muerte segura. Al darme cuenta sobre eso, advertí a Martin:

"Lo encontré" dijo Don

"Gracias a Dios ¿ esta bien?" respondió Martin

"Fue envenenado" dijo Don

Martin se sorprendió al ver a su hermano menor envenenado y casi moribundo. Sintió colera e ira, pero a la vez dolor y angustia


End file.
